The Living Curse
by baileybarbie
Summary: Jackie is a feisty girl whoes only friends are Damon and Stefan. Their father doesnt like Jackie so he accuses her of witchcraft. To save her life the guys make a deal with a real witch that has consequences that last forever, literally. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue- Italy 1819_

Jacqueline's Point of View

I was walking down the long dirt path that led up the Salvatore's house. When I knocked on the ornate front door, a tall man wearing a suit opened it.

"Are Damon and Stefan home?" I asked the man. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Jacqueline, they are," He said in a gravel-like voice, "Would you like me to fetch them for you?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Salvatore," I said smiling sweetly. Just the week before, I had been severely scolded for not talking politely to my elders. I was very ill-mannered, or rather; I just didn't see the point in all the formality. He nodded in approval at my forced manners and walked into the house to fetch Damon and Stefan. They were Mr. Salvatore's two sons and my best friends since we were much younger. Damon and I were both 21, and Stefan was 18. Damon and I were similar in many ways. We were both reckless and tended to pick fights with almost everyone. Stefan, on the other hand, was he complete opposite. He was wise for his age, even wiser than Damon and I, and he was smart and always minded his manners.

Just then Mr. Salvatore came down the long staircase with the two boys. "Hello, Jacqueline." Stefan said smiling. I returned the smile.

"Hey, Jackie," Damon said as we stepped off of his porch and onto his lawn. I smiled at my nickname. "What are we going to do today?"

I shrugged and Damon and I both looked at Stefan. "Maybe we can go for a walk in the woods?" He said gesturing to the huge forest behind him and Damon's house.

I had never been allowed inside of that house. I wasn't sure if it was because my mother had been accused and killed of witchcraft, or if it was because I wasn't a respectable young lady as Mr. Salvatore would want me to be. I didn't take it personally though, because the accusations against my mother were false. The town of course didn't think that. Recently, though, rumors had been going around that I was a witch as well. The idea was absurd, but I knew that my odd personality would not help prove my innocence.

My mother was killed only three years ago, and Damon and Stefan were the only people that would talk to me after that. The only reason I hadn't been killed already was that Stefan and Damon had practically begged Mr. Salvatore to put in a good word for me. After a while Mr. Salvatore had given in only after they had begged for hours nonstop. I was forever grateful to the Salvatore family for that.

Stefan, Damon, and I started walking to the woods laughing and teasing each other the whole way. As soon as we stepped passed the first tree in the woods, an odd sensation washed over me. It felt like that feeling you get when someone is watching you but you can't see them. I asked the guys if they felt it too, but they looked at me like I was crazy so I dropped it. We were in the middle of the forest when it started raining, or more like pouring. A loud clap of thunder followed my lighting made me jump, and I laughed at the absurdity of being scared of a little storm. Damon saw me jump and laughed as well, but Stefan pretended he hadn't seen so as not to embarrass me. Just then a figure stepped out of the darkness behind a tree.

"Jacqueline Heidi Greene, You are accused of witchcraft and are under arrest," The figure said.

**Oh cliffy! I know cliffhangers stink, but I really need reviews and this is the only way that I will get them sorry! But reviews are desperately needed! Thank for reading! I have another story on here about the Vampire Diaries and Twilight. It is called "Lena Salvatore" and is about Damon and Stefan's sister falling in love with Alec. I would like you to check that out too!**

**-Bailey**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jackie's Point of View_

"Well, you will understand if I don't just sit back and let you take me right?" I said a smirk on my lips.

"I won't make a lick of difference in the long run if you fight or not," The man said in a voice that was so familiar, but I couldn't place where I had heard it before. I soon figured it out though.

"How could you betray us like that?" Damon yelled, his voice telling me that he was losing his temper, "I cannot believe you are my father!" The familiarity of his voice suddenly made since to me. It was Damon and Stefan's father. My bad behavior had become too much for him to overlook. He had ignored his children's pleas and had come to kill me, or worse, take me somewhere to be kept captive, never to be let free. Mr. Salvatore stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. The look on his face was unmistakable. He was furious at me and slightly afraid of me at the same time. I decided to play off of that fear.

"If I was a witch, wouldn't I be someone you wouldn't want to anger?" I said doing my best to sound intimidating. Mr. Salvatore's eyes widened and I smirked.

"It is for the good of the town and the world," Mr. Salvatore said trying but failing to mask his terror.

"Little overdramatic there aren't we?" I said taking a step towards him and creepily tilting my head to the side like I was studying him.

I saw him swallow hard, "You don't scare me. I will kill you and not think twice about it." His voice broke, so I knew he was lying. I took another step towards him trying to make his back away, but instead he reached into his boot and pulled out a knife. The blade glinted in the fading light and for the first time since Mr. Salvatore had showed up, I feared for my life as well as Damon's. I knew he wouldn't kill Stefan, but a chance to get rid of Damon he couldn't pass up.

"Run!" I heard Damon yell and normally I would do just the opposite to annoy him, but instead I did as he said without hesitation. I tore through the woods and didn't even stop when bare branches snatched at my hair, pulling it out of its braid, and my pale blue gown, making scratches and holes in it. I heard one set of footsteps behind me that I assumed was Damon, but when I turned around it was Stefan.

"Where is Damon?" I asked loudly so he could hear me over the roaring rain. I was worried about Damon, because if he wasn't here with Stefan and I, then that meant he might be with his father. His father had a knife and I knew that if he was with Damon, then someone was going to be hurt.

Stefan shrugged and pulled his eyebrows together that told me he was worried too. I pushed past him and ran back towards where I left Damon and Mr. Salvatore earlier. As I ran, I branch smacked me on my cheek and I felt it start to bleed. I kept running without faltering despite the stinging in my cheek.

I ran to the place where I had fled from Mr. Salvatore earlier, but I didn't see anyone. My heart started pounding loudly with fear and I looked around to see if I saw any sign of a struggle. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw nothing that indicated someone had been hurt.

Then I heard a muffled grunt from behind a tree. I quickly turned on my heel to look for the source of the sound. I gasped when I saw Mr. Salvatore glaring at me with a knife at Damon's throat.

_Damon's Point of View_

Jackie had a scratch on her cheek that was bleeding and her honey-colored hair was pulled out of its braid and was whipping around in the stormy wind. Her long blue gown, that she only wore because her father wanted to please mine, was torn and soaked through with h and mud. Looking at her, I almost saw why people thought she was a witch. Part of it, most of course, was her personality that most people found odd. I had the exact same personality, but people put up with it because I was a rich male instead of a poor female with a "bad mother". Jackie was a girl best known for her temper, and I could tell she was extremely put out with my father. She was shooting a homicidal glare at him and had her fists clenched at her sides. I wouldn't have been surprised if she attacked my father right then.

"Surrender yourself now, or I kill the boy." My father said. I knew that the only way he could let Jackie to give up, would be if I or Stefan were in danger. There was _no way_ I was going to let Jackie turn herself in, so I raised my leg and kicked my father in his gut. He groaned and dropped the knife. I stepped away from him and Jackie picked the knife off of the ground. I tightened my fist and swung it as hard as I could at my father's face. It connected with his nose with a sickening crack. He stood there stunned for a moment before he tried to hit me back. I dodged and Jackie came up behind him. I tried to warn her with my eyes to go away without making my father aware that she was there, but she rolled her eyes and hit him with her fist in the back of his head. He was confused for a second before turning on his heel to face Jackie. He raised his hand as if he was going to hit her, but I struck him on his side causing him to fall to the ground with a grunt.

"Jackie, run!" I screamed as I approached my father and he lifted himself off of the ground. Jackie made a scoffing noise before walking up beside me. "Are you going to run away before or after I hurt him?" I asked gesturing to my father who was now standing.

"Well, if he was just some random guy trying to kill us, then I would say that I would help you, but he is your father Damon. I think we should run. I don't want you to hurt your father, besides your brother he is the only family you have left." She said while dodging a blow from my father. I swung at him again, but I missed his face by inches.

"You know I am more concerned about you than my family." I replied.

"I know, but I care about you enough to ask you not to kill your own family, even if you don't really care." She said. I knew that there was no chance of me winning this argument, so I relented. I hit my father hard enough that he fell on the ground again, I grabbed Jackie's arm, and we ran as fast as we could back the way we came.

When we got far enough that we were both gasping for air, we decided to rest for a moment. "Where are we going to go? We can't very well stay in town and have your father kill us." Jackie said leaning against a long-dead tree.

"_You_ are going to America." I said sitting in a spot of grass.

"What about you?" Jackie asked, though I am fairly certain she already knew the answer.

"I am going back to town. I just can't leave Katherine." I said recalling the girl that Stefan and I had both fallen for. I couldn't just _let _Stefan have her. With what little moonlight shone through the trees I saw Jackie nod sadly.

"Okay. I am going to say goodbye to Stefan then leave right afterwards." Jackie said trying to hide how disappointed she was that we would probably never see each other again. I walked her back to my house. When we got to the front porch, Jackie abruptly stopped. "Stay out here and walk me to the boat when I get back out?" She asked.

I nodded. She smiled weakly and walked inside the house.

_Jackie's Point of View_

I walked inside the _enormous_ house and was almost instantly lost. I wondered around for about two minutes before I heard Stefan's voice from a room on my left. I didn't know who he could be talking to, so I put my ear to the door.

"I told you I didn't want you to hurt them. I just wanted you to capture Jacqueline and put her on trial." Stefan said.

"Well, I was no match for two strong 21 year olds." The other voice, Mr. Salvatore said. I suddenly understood what they had been talking about. Stefan was in on the plan to put me in jail. That was why he had disappeared after Mr. Salvatore showed up. Infuriated, I ran quietly out the door and ran smack into Damon. Tears of fury were falling from my eyes now and Damon looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and he understood I obviously didn't want to talk about it. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that both his father and his brother were traitors towards him, so I kept silent. He put his arm around my shoulder I my tears stopped and I punched a tree in anger. I scraped my knuckle, but I didn't care.

We got to the boat that would take me to America, but a figure stood on the dock blocking the way. When we got close enough to see who it was we saw Stefan standing there.

I gasped and fought hard, for Damon's sake, to resist the urge to run up and punch Stefan. "Hello, Brother." Damon said smiling, completely oblivious that Stefan anted both of us locked up.

As Damon said that, four men I recognized as active members of the town step out from behind him. After about twenty minutes of us fighting, Stefan and the men managed to tie Damon's and I's hands behind our backs and put us in a jail cell. And for the second time that day, I cried. This time, out of fear for my life rather than anger.

**How do you like this chapter? Love it, hate it? I hope people like it, but I want to know if you don't so I can try to make it better. Please review either way!  
-Bailey**


End file.
